


Одна кровать на двоих

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Фаю хотелось лечь вплотную, оплести и руками, и ногами... Но то, что было дозволено при свете дня, уже не укладывалось в рамках их дружбы здесь, в темноте ночи.Примечание: написано на заявку: путешественники застряли в очередном мире (причина любая), в гостинице у Фая очень неудобная кровать, свободных номеров больше нет, а спать хочется по-человечески. Посягательства на кровать в номере Курогане и впоследствии самого Курогане. Рейтинг повыше. За рубашку Курогане на Фае заказчик будет признателен особо.





	Одна кровать на двоих

Дождь лил стеной. Вода вымочила ткань до нитки, сползала по спине, заставляя ёжиться от холода. Фай осмотрел спутников, осунувшихся, усталых после недавней драки, на дрожавшую от холода Мокону, жавшуюся к шее Курогане и решительно направился к гостинице. От неё шёл свет и тепло, привычный шум постоялого двора, наверняка переполненного в такую-то погоду. Тем более что расположена она удачно — вблизи торгового перекрёстка, куда стекались с ближайших четырёх стран хитроумные дельцы, догадавшиеся, сколько можно выгадать на товарах, купленных без наценок торговых пошлин.

Спутники последовали за ним молча, отдавая право решать, что делать дальше. Они все устали, оказавшись втянутые в чужой конфликт, чуждый, непонятный, а потом и вовсе в грязную драку. Больше всех пострадал Шаоран, до конца не в силах поверить в чужую подлость, и теперь хромал, придерживая рукой раненную ногу. Курогане просто устал в стремлении защитить всех, не убивая зазря подлецов, которые, может, и заслуживали смерти, но Курогане считал иначе. Фай с тревогой посматривал на него, замкнувшегося ещё больше, сгорбившегося под мокрым плащом.

Фай устал меньше остальных. Он тоже мог драться, но негласная договорённость беречь мага, неизвестно когда достигнутая Шаораном и Курогане снова не позволила ему встать в первые ряды. Оставалось прикрывать тылы и искать пути отхода. По-хорошему, им следовало просто уйти из этого мира, но любой шаг в неизвестность грозил куда худшими неприятностями, чем те, что свалились на них сейчас. Кто знает, что за мир встретит их, и не получится ли так, что эти моменты боя, отнявшие силы, там сыграют с ними смертельную шутку...

Хозяин гостиницы оказался хорошим, тёплым человеком. Оценив их усталый, побитый вид, он сам устроил их за столом, организовал горячий ужин и пообещал найти комнаты для ночлега. Одной большой не оказалось, но три маленьких как их и ждали, и если господа соблаговолят отужинать, пока служанки там приберутся...

Господа, разумеется, соблаговолили. Фай искренне поблагодарил заботливого хозяина, уже успевшего отдать распоряжение пробегавшему мимо служке о том, чтобы натаскали горячую ванну, обычно редко используемую из-за высокой стоимости. Но Фай сразу же пообещал платить полновесным золотом, не торгуясь, и хозяин обрадовался запоздалым гостям ещё больше. Всё должно быть оплачено по достоинству, и то, что при заполненной почти до отказа гостинице он не поленился проявить внимание и заботу, говорило о том, что ещё не всё плохо в этом мире.

Может, они ещё и смогут отдохнуть, подлечить раны и ссадины, прежде чем идти дальше.

Разбрелись по комнатам быстро. Мокона, переглянувшись с Фаем, прошмыгнула в комнату к Шаорану, расстроенному из-за своей ошибки. Его никто не ругал, даже Курогане лишь потрепал по волосам, резюмируя краткое: «главное — жив», но сам Шаоран корил себя за всех. А никто лучше Моконы не мог отвлечь от самоедства, заболтать так, что сон приходил сам, лёгкий и спокойный.

К самому же Фаю сон не шёл. Кровать, старая, рассохшаяся, впивавшаяся пружинами в спину, скорее мешала, чем помогала уснуть. Фай крутился в безнадёжной попытке найти то положение, в котором нигде ничего не будет врезаться или колоть, и вроде бы находил, но почти сразу же начинало ломить от неудобной позы, и всё начиналось сначала. У остальных кровати были получше, потому что Фай, как наименее уставший, выбрал себе что похуже. За что и поплатился теперь, когда тело затребовало заслуженного отдыха и не смогло его получить.

По полу дуло, и Фай не рискнул бы туда улечься даже в шубе, потому что волосы, ещё влажные после дождя и ванны, не торопились высыхать. Ещё не хватало проснуться на следующий день с больным горлом и ломотой уже худшей, вызванной болезнью и жаром.

Наконец, когда терпение лопнуло окончательно, Фай сел. Он понял, что вряд ли уснёт этой ночью просто так, так почему бы не помочь себе. Внизу ещё были люди, и, может, у хозяина окажется бутылочка-другая хоть какого-нибудь вина, способного расслабить тело и склонить в сон. Конечно, напиваться до беспамятства было делом последним, но он и не собирался. Всё равно столько не выпьет.

Хозяин встретил радушно и сокрушённо развёл руками, не в силах помочь гостю с кроватью. Фай с приятным удивлением слушал его рассуждения о плохих дорогах, размытых дождём и о новых кроватях, которые заказаны, но вот беда, не успели прийти как раз на смену вот таким вот старым и никуда не годным. И когда ему предложили вина, своего, домашнего, настоянного на травах тёщей, которая точно ведьма, зато готовит отменно, Фай не отказался.

Ему поставили целый кувшин, Фай оценил и лёгкую терпкость, и приятный сладкий запах, словно бы медовый. Вино и правда оказалось отменным, он даже пожалел, что рядом нет Курогане, тот тоже любил хорошую выпивку. Возможно, стоит завтра выпросить у хозяина ещё кувшин-другой с собой в дорогу. Мало ли, пригодится при случае.

Фай пил из глиняной кружки и осматривал постепенно пустеющий зал. Вот уже были погашены основные свечи, и приятный полумрак давал отдых глазам. Осталось лишь несколько человек кроме него, разговаривавших за поздней едой друг с другом и с хозяином. Явно постоянные клиенты, Фай не особо вслушивался в тихую речь, но интонации, дружеские и ироничные, уловил.

Вино почти закончилось, так же как и сыр, который ему предложили в закуску. Фай с неохотой всматривался в кружку, думая о том, что ему сейчас снова подниматься в свою комнату к скрипучей кровати, а он до отвращения трезв. Ни следа пьяной мути в голове, мысли текли так же легко и ровно, как до вина.

Рука на плече не заставила вздрогнуть, хотя чужое присутствие он уловил в самый последний момент, но узнал, расслабился раньше, чем даже успел это понять. Курогане стоял за спиной, щуря сонные глаза, и явно сдерживал зевоту. Он выглядел уже не так хмуро, как после боя, успев отдохнуть. Фай даже позавидовал его умению спать в любом положении и состоянии. Нет, Фай тоже мог, но у всего был предел, а неровные кровати с копьями-пружинами не входили в число того, что легко терпеть.

— Чего не спишь? — спросил Фай, послушно отдавая кружку с вином, глядя, как Курогане усаживается рядом. — Или кровать неудобная?

— Отличная кровать, — качнул головой Курогане и отпил вина. Одобрительно хмыкнул, распробовав, поболтал кувшин, проверяя остатки. Фай великодушно махнул рукой, позволяя допить, про себя посмеиваясь тому, как иногда причудливо исполняются мелкие желания. Он же хотел угостить Курогане вином, и вот тот сидит рядом, щурится, разглядывая настенные плетёнки-обереги.

— Повезло, — вздохнул Фай, вспомнив свою.

— А ты чего не спишь? — искоса посмотрел на него Курогане. Фай хмыкнул и развел руками, не желая сильно жаловаться, но и врать не видя смысла.

— А мне не повезло.

Вот последние гости доели и засобирались наверх. Хозяин их самих не гнал, проявляя готовность сидеть хоть до утра, но Фай не желал злоупотреблять чужой добротой, поэтому без разговоров встал. Курогане одним махом допил последние глотки и пошёл следом, бесшумно ступая за правым плечом по узкой лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. В небольшое окошко светила луна, освещая дорогу лучше любой свечи. Ступеньки не скрипели, и Фай даже подумал, не прикорнуть ли в коридорчике, где не дуло. Хотя это уже будет совсем дикостью.

Вино оказалось коварным, и Фай вдруг понял, по тяжеловесности собственных движений, по глупым мыслям, что оно всё-таки ударило в голову.

— Спокойной ночи, Куро-сама, — привычно пожелал Фай, готовый войти в свою комнату и попытаться заснуть, но чужая рука прихватила за локоть и потянула за собой. Курогане втащил в свою комнату, где стояла другая кровать, чуть шире, чем его собственная, даже на вид удобная. — А?

— Ложись, — велел Курогане, кивком указав на кровать. — Поместимся вдвоём, главное не скинь меня за ночь вниз, не то прибью.

— Может, я лучше к себе пойду... — попытался сдать назад Фай, но Курогане держал крепко. Настойчиво потянув за собой, он практически уложил в кровать, устраиваясь рядом так легко, будто бы в этом не было ничего особенного.

Будто бы расстояние, когда между ними нельзя было даже руку просунуть, было совершено естественным.

Фай судорожно сглотнул и замер на самом краю, грозясь свалиться сам. На такой кровати вдвоём можно было спать только в обнимку, но этого он никак не мог себе позволить. Не сейчас, когда в голове шумело всё сильнее: от вина на травах, от Курогане, пышущего жаром так, что это чувствовалось даже сейчас, когда Фай пытался оставить между ними хоть какое-то расстояние.

Фаю было бы легче, повернись Курогане к нему спиной, но они оба, не сговариваясь, легли лицом друг к другу.

Сердце билось быстрее обычного, выстукивая лихорадочный ритм. Но долго лежать так, в одной позе, было слишком для его усталого тела. Слишком напряжён он был в своей попытке не коснуться Курогане. Хотя хотелось как раз иного, лечь вплотную, оплести и руками, и ногами... Но то, что было дозволено при свете дня, уже не укладывалось в рамках их дружбы здесь, в темноте ночи.

Курогане лежал, и его дыхание ровным ритмом вырывалось изо рта. Расслабленный, он словно бы принял правила игры, и без труда мог спать на своём краю, не шевелясь и не испытывая неудобства. Фай скользил взглядом по его лицу, как и всегда, когда выпадала возможность, открыто любовался чужой красотой. Курогане сам не понимал, сколько взглядов он привлекает. Даже в мирах, где черты его лица были слишком чужды, он всё равно собирал свою порцию восхищения, впрочем, не нужную ему самому.

Что уж говорить о простых девушках, если даже Кишиму, та, в самом первом их мире, оценила Курогане по достоинству. Тогда Фай ощутил болезненный укол, самый первый, и после ещё долго смеялся про себя, коря за глупую ревность и обиду мужчины, которому предпочли другого. И лишь много после, когда уколы стали столь же частыми, сколь и обыденными, он понял, что ревность была совсем иной.

Гораздо глубже и больнее, которую так просто из себя не выкорчевать.

Тело требовало расслабиться, и Фай немного сместился к центру кровати, неуверенно кладя руку на одеяло. Они легли поверх него, в комнате было тепло и из окна в спину совсем не дуло. А рядом с Курогане так и вовсе скоро могло стать жарко, особенно если он сдастся и привалится вплотную.

Его жест не остался незамеченным, и Курогане открыл глаза. Фай заворожённо упал в его взгляд, открытый и ясный, без следов той сонной мути, что была там, внизу, пока они допивали вино. И потому растерялся от ворчливого тона, от самих слов, которые вызывали не самые правильные мысли.

Или это виновато вино?

— Да ляжешь ты по нормальному или нет? — спросил Курогане, протягивая руку и снова хватая за локоть. Фай упал на него, уткнувшись носом куда-то в шею, подавившись собственным вздохом. Замер, ощущая, как ускорилось только-только успокоившееся сердце, моментально среагировав на острую, внезапную близость.

Курогане чуть повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, положил руку ему на спину, словно заключая в защитный кокон. Так и правда стало лучше, никто из них точно не свалится, но как же это было близко.

Душно. Жарко. Пряно.

Сердце лихорадило, Фай дышал через раз. Он боялся пошевелиться, зная, что остановиться будет решительно невозможно. Воспоминания о прошлых моментах близости — шутливых подначках, глупых объятий без ясного подтекста — наваливались, мешая мысли в кашу, из которой выплывало странное.

Опасное.

Фай помнил, как когда-то у него уже была возможность касаться этой мощной шеи. Он, дурак, предпочитал запястья, рука на излёте, из которой безостановочно капала кровь, а в голове билось иное. Помимо голода, что терзал вампирское тело, он хотел приблизиться вплотную, заставить Курогане откинуть голову и коснуться губами кожи. Проследить языком вену, ощутить биение пульса, собрать солоноватый пот. Прокусить кожу, засасывая не только кровь, стирая последнюю грань между приличиями.

Как он этого хотел.

Но не сделал ни разу, зная, что сорвётся, наворотит бед, запутавшийся в своих обязательствах, чувстве вины и всепоглощающем, сметающем последние барьеры желании.

Тогда наслаивалось на сейчас, и лежать так, в чужом объятии, казалось совершенно невыносимо.

— Что-то не так? — голос Курогане заставил вздрогнуть и слегка отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Фай помнил, насколько хорошо тот видел в темноте, а уж при свете то и дело прорывающейся сквозь облака луны и вовсе всё было для него как днём. Потому надо держать лицо, казаться естественным и перестать уже напоминать закостеневшую в своём страхе куклу.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил Фай и понял, что ему не поверили. Ладонь Курогане сместилась, легла там, где билось сердце, и Фай обречённо закрыл глаза. Легко расшифровывая тот вопрос, что ему без слов задал Курогане.

Сердце-предатель всё ещё билось слишком быстро.

— Всё хорошо, — повторил Фай и, наконец, отмер, обнял в ответ, закидывая ногу на Курогане. Заставил мышцы расслабиться, растёкся в чужих объятиях словно так и надо было.

Он думал, что заполучив желаемое, ему станет лучше. Но жар Курогане, его запах — чистое тело, пряные травы — ударили словно под дых. Ведьмино вино нашёптывало на ухо соблазнительные мысли, постепенно, один за другим отщёлкивая предохранители. Как браслеты-оковы, мягко падавшие на землю и освобождавшие то тёмное, что таилось внутри.

Курогане сжал его крепче, и Фай с каким-то дурным весельем поймал себя на желании продолжить. Раз уж сегодня такая ночь, одна кровать на двоих, и Курогане сам привёл его сюда.

Пусть пожинает последствия.

Навалиться со всей силой оказалось до одури просто, Курогане без сопротивления как-то так упал на спину, что они не свалились, позволяя Фаю оказаться сверху. Он устроился на бёдрах, плотно положил ладони на живот Курогане, ощущая пальцами каждый вдох-выдох. Ритм не изменился, Курогане лежал расслабленный, позволяя сделать новый ход ему. Не дающий при этом ни единой подсказки, правильно ли он поступает.

Луна выглянула из-за облаков, очертила своим светом скулы, заставила тень от ресниц упасть на лицо. Фай смотрел жадно, дышал горячо и глубоко, наслаждаясь той иллюзией власти, что он заполучил в эту секунду. Хотелось прогнуться до хруста, лечь сверху, скользнуть вверх, потереться всем телом прежде, чем добраться до губ. Насладиться сполна чужим жаром, трением одежды об одежду, отобрать чужую покорность, заменив её хоть на что-то иное. На определённость, взрывную и яркую.

Ночь дышала вместе с ним, укутывала усталостью, той самой, которая приходит, когда чего-то очень долго хочешь, но запрещаешь себя взять, даже если оно рядом, вот только руку протяни. И Фай, заворожённый картиной под ним, опьянённый, решился.

Скользнул вниз, как хотел, притираясь так плотно, что мельчайшие границы меж ними исчезли. Всем телом ощущая чужое, ответное желание.

Руки надломились на середине движения, и Фай практически рухнул всем весом, потрясённый и неверящий самому себе. Но возбуждение Курогане было подлинным, явным, оно прошило дрожью всё тело, заставляя закончить начатое и добраться до губ.

Фай подтянулся на руках, уговаривая их не дрожать, навис сверху, ловя тёмный, жаркий взгляд из-под ресниц, и медленно наклонился, целуя мгновенно раскрывшиеся губы. Ответившие столь полно и жадно, что последние сомнения исчезли, растворившись в собственном, накрывшем с головой возбуждении.

Курогане запрокидывал голову, подставляясь, целовал глубоко, не отвоёвывая лидерство, но и не давая движению языка стать односторонним. Его руки плотно обхватили бёдра, одновременно поддерживая и притягивая к себе, и Фай не удержался от короткого стона прямо в губы, желая почувствовать контакт кожи к коже, а не так, сквозь одежду, когда терялось столько ощущений разом.

В голове крутились бессмысленные слова, они сталкивались, грозя вырваться наружу ненужной болтовнёй, но Курогане не давал даже толком вздохнуть, сковывал губы своими поцелуями, прикусывал нижнюю и тут же зализывал её, так бережно, что перемыкало в горле. На нём самом было возмутительно много одежды, но чтобы снять её, надо оторваться от чужих губ, успеть остановить поток слов и хоть немного вернуть ясность мыслей. Хотя бы для того, чтобы раздеться, не порвав одежду.

Первым среагировал Курогане, потянул за бёдра назад, заставляя Фая снова усесться на него. Он тяжело дышал и смотрел неотрывно, открыто и с жадностью, которой Фай в нём и не подозревал. Собственное возбуждение билось внутри, требуя двигаться, действовать, вплавить Курогане в себя без остатка, чтобы больше никто и никогда не смел даже подумать о нём в таком ключе.

Фай и сам не подозревал, что способен на такое собственничество, но сейчас это казалось нормальным. Даже правильным.

Курогане потянул за полы рубашки, и Фай привстал, чтобы ему было удобнее расстёгивать. Он сам был занят тем, что смотрел, как ловко и быстро двигаются пальцы, как одна за одной сдаются пуговицы, открывая доступ к коже, чем Курогане и воспользовался. Привстал сам, коснулся губами, щекоча дыханием, прикусил кожу у ключицы и слегка потянул на себя. Вырывая низкий вибрирующий стон у Фая, не ожидавшего, что он способен так реагировать.

Как с него сдёрнули брюки, Фай не заметил. Он выцеловывал шею, вылизывал её как хотел, наслаждаясь и ответной дрожью, и вкусом, полузнакомым до боли, но без примеси железа и крови. Лучше иного говорящего о том, что желание у них сейчас лишь одно.

Одно на двоих.

Курогане обхватил его обеими руками и перевернул, заставив поменяться местами. Фай с удовольствием растёкся по горячим простыням, моментально прилипшим к влажной от пота коже, раскинул руки, рассматривая нависшего над ним Курогане. Тот тоже замер, словно любовался, словно давно хотел, и от этой мысли Фай не выдержал, притёрся пахом, шипя от внезапно болезненно контакта с грубой тканью штанов.

Зло выдохнув, Курогане в считанные секунды стянул их с себя, отпихивая куда-то в сторону. Рубашка, снятая по-простому, через голову, полетела следом. Фай жалобно выдохнул, почти проскулил, когда обжигающее тело легло на него сверху, накрывая полностью, без остатка.

Это было сродни вспышке магии, огню по венам. Удовольствие, острое, концентрированное, прошило насквозь, ещё недостаточное для того, чтобы кончить, но такое необходимое. Они оба дышали тяжело, тёрлись друг о друга, не в силах оторваться, наслаждаясь каждым движением, каждым разделённым напополам вдохом. Фай вглядывался в напряжённое лицо Курогане, водил по нему пальцами, не в силах остановиться. Собирал губами капли пота, стекавшие по виску, наслаждаясь их вкусом. В голове не было ни единой мысли, лишь желание, заставляя сбиваться с ритма, но тереться всё сильнее.

Этого было мало, отчаянно и безумно, но остатками сознания Фай понимал, что на что-то серьёзное у них обоих сейчас нет ни сил, ни возможностей. Ничего, что могло бы заменить смазку, а оторваться друг от друга, чтобы поискать, сейчас казалось почти кощунством.

Руку Курогане, просунутую между их животов, Фай сначала встретил неодобрительным ворчанием, но потом глухо вскрикнул, когда пальцы коснулись головки. Ладонь обхватила член, размазала капли смазки, для более лёгкого скольжения, но этого всё равно было мало. Слишком остро воспринималось каждое прикосновение, и мозолистые пальцы Курогане причиняли наслаждение пополам с болью.

Фай потянул ладонь Курогане наружу, коснулся её губами и с наслаждением услышал резкий с присвистом выдох. Молчаливый до зависти Курогане не смог сдержать стон, когда Фай медленно, щедро сдабривая слюной, обхватывал один палец за другим. Как же он хотел остановиться на этом подробнее, проследить языком каждую подушечку, каждую мозоль, но член стоял так, что было больно, Курогане явно не легче, так что не время было играть.

Выпустив последний палец изо рта, Фай потянулся к чужим губам, позволяя Курогане обхватить оба их члена, неудобно, тяжело, но двигая рукой. Поцелуй гасил стоны, в глазах пекло, и Фай потерялся в ощущениях, не понимая, где верх, где низ. Его центром был Курогане, вжимавшийся в него до хруста, закативший глаза от накрывшего оргазма. Сам Фай кончил следом, задыхаясь и выстанывая что-то непонятное.

Тело немного потряхивало от пережитого наслаждения, но Фай не обращал на это внимания. Он лежал, переплетённый с Курогане всеми конечностями, вслушиваясь в чужое успокаивающееся сердце. Не хотелось шевелиться, и ни лёгкий сквозняк из окна, ощутимый разгорячённой кожей, ни подсыхающая сперма на животе не заставила бы его сдвинуться на миллиметр. Разве что завозиться, устраиваясь поудобнее, позволяя Курогане привстать на локте и заглянуть в глаза.

Тот скользнул рукой по лицу, зачесал назад волосы и положил ладонь на щёку, не разрывая прикосновения. Фай лежал, плавясь в этой нежности, задыхаясь от накрывшего его с головой ответного чувства, которое тоже хотело вылиться не просто в секс, безумный, восхитительный, но во что-то большее.

Во взгляде Курогане было столько всего невысказанного, что было больно. Фай потёрся щекой о ладонь, положил сверху свою, не зная, что сделать ещё. Тысячи вариантов и все, до единого, открыты перед ним. Он может выбрать каждый, испробовать их все и получить в ответ то же самое, если не больше.

— Наконец-то, — разомкнул губы Курогане, и от его хриплого, полного удовлетворения голоса Фай замер, заворожённый.

— Ты знаешь, мне кажется, это мне надо было сказать, — поправил его Фай, без труда признаваясь в страшном, в своём долгом ожидании, в мечтах о подобном и о тех невысказанных чувствах, что висели в воздухе.

— Нет, — качнул головой Курогане так твёрдо и весомо, как мог только он. — Я захотел тебя раньше.

И Фай поверил, зная, что только этот невозможный человек мог ждать его столько, сколько потребовалось, снова, в который раз помогая понять и разобраться в себе, принять тот факт, что чувства и мысли могут быть разделены на двоих.

— Прости, что так долго.

Курогане снова качнул головой, но в этот раз мягче, спокойнее. Улыбнулся едва заметно и сказал, ставя точку в этом разговоре раз и навсегда.

— Я дождался.


End file.
